A Song of Kunai, Thrones and Magi
by Kami-no-Yami-666
Summary: Magic. Said to be lost, but what of the dragons? How were they born without it? What if there is someone close to the Targaryen's with the knowledge of Magic? The battle for the Throne will be sung in a symphony of Magic, Kunai and contracts...
1. Chapter 1

**A Game of Kunai, Thrones and Magi**

**Hey guys how's it going! Sorry for not updating lately but I have been having writers block and when this idea popped up I couldn't help but try writing this. So I looked back and read the latest chapters of Naruto Shippuden and I have to say. WHAT. THE. FUCK! What the hell is with the Juubi being a motherfucking TREE! I mean I know I haven't been reading it for a while now since I have been writing and editing but come on! First it was a beast now it's a TREE! That doesn't make an inkling of sense and its just plain stupid. I don't know guys I mean I can forgive a lot of things, but when Kishi started to just make the main character fixated on a guy that's a dick, a fangirl that lies to said hero for the dick, and a cast of people that don't learn anything but their clans techniques well then it just makes me mad and disappointed. Starting out the series had such potential but now... Well now it's just a cluster fuck in the making. Alright just needed to get that off my chest. So I've been reading A Song of Fire and Ice series and I just thought I'd try this crossover since there isn't much of these crossovers and it has so much potential so why not try it out and see if it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Songs of Fire and Ice book series. I do own all the techniques, characters, techniques, etc. created by me though so no suing me!**

**Chapter 1: Royals Retreat, Magi's Stand**

* * *

**(Kings Landing, Rebellion Underway)**

The city of Kings Landing in its time was a sprawling expanse of stone buildings of varying levels with a roar of people in the markets, knights patrolling the city in their white armored cloaks and the sun beating down on the cities citizens. But now the city was in a shadow of silence.

The markets were closed, the people were shut into their houses and the the city was patrolled by shadows instead of the Knights. All due to the large company of knights, archers and spearman coming towards the gates bearing the gold and crimson lion of House Lannister.

Looking down on the incoming Lannister forces the King knew that it was time to leave. "Damn Tywin! I should of known that he would turn against his King the moment an opportunity presented itself!" He said twisting away from the balcony in a fit of rage. Moving towards the throne room the light of the rafters illuminated a small shine of a hidden blade in the darkness, moving ever closer towards the king. "MAGE! I have need of you! Show yourself to me now, your king commands you!"

The shadows started to congeal in a small mass in front of the king, squirming and hissing at the light from the rafters. The darkness started to take shape of a small child at the age of 6 cloaked figure at 4.6 ft with glowing crimson eyes surrounded by four black rings and spinning tomoes around each ring under the hood of the cloak made of darkness. The crimson eyes bore into the king with an apathetic gaze. "What is your wish, great king?" Glaring at the Mage the King snapped, "I don't wish for anything, I command you to reveal to me who is the traitor who let those damn turncloaks through my defenses! And don't start with your riddles in that devils tongue! SPEAK!"

Chuckling at the Kings hysterics the Mage merely pointed behind him with a gloved hand, "Him."

A startled look came over the King as he twisted around to face the traitor. Eyes widening at the man behind him Aegon exlaimed, "JAI-

SHLING

THUNK

With the blade bathed in the Kings blood the headless body fell to the ground with a thunk. Picking up the head the King Slayer could only shake his head at the pathetic end to the once powerful man. "To think I actually served you for a decade, pitiful." Casting the head to the side the man walked towards the diminutive Mage. "I'm assuming you saw this coming a mile away, didn't you lad?"

Nodding his head to the killer the Mage turned to see out the balcony just as the Lannister forces went through the city gate. A roar of voices sounded through the city as the Kingsguard started to assault the invaders with a wave of arrows signaling the beginning of the defense of the city.

Going next to the small figure the killer watched as the two forces met in a clash of steel. "Jaime, how do you think the people will react to what you've done?" Jaime Lannister looked down at the Mags. "I believe they'll be thankful that Aegon is finally dead and the singers will mark this as the day that the tyrant Aerys II Targareyan was unseated by the gallant Jaime Lannister. Making me a great figure for all to look upon and admire." He said with a smirk towards the Mage.

Raising a shadowed brow to the statement the Mage turned back to the body and knelt down towards it checking the corpse for anything of interest. "You really believe that Jaime? After all your experience with the unwashed masses you really believe that they'll be grateful?" Jaime gave him a questioning look, "Well then Mage, how do you think they will react?"

Smirking the Mage picked a small emerald from the corpse and turned his head towards Jaime. "What I believe they will do is that they will loathe you, they will hate that you went and broke your oath..." Jaime looked a little surprised at that statement. "They will not trust you as a person, but fear you as a swordsman. They will not love you like you want, but hate you for the very thing you represent, that is what i believe they will do my dear Lannister."

Stepping towards the small figure in anger Jaime grabbed the hem of his robe. "You lie! Why would they hate me if I saved them from Aegon? Why would I be despised for breaking an oath that I regret and was tricked into making? Or more importantly what do you mean that they will hate me for what I represent?!"

The Mage shoved the emerald into Jaime's face as it brightened blinding the king slayer. Taken aback from the sudden bright light Jaime let go of the small figure in favor of covering his eyes from the light. Holding the shining emerald in front of him the small Mage laughed in glee at the discomfort the knight was in. "Why my dear King Slayer, you will represent an OathBreaker... And what is more dishonorable than an Oathbreaker in Westeros? But of course you won't believe my words themselves without a bit of reassurance."

Scrabbling for his fallen sword Jaime grabbed what he thought was the hilt and swung towards the Mage. Seeing the swing the Mage ducked under the horizontal slice and got into the knights guard shoving the bright emerald towards his forehead. "Look upon your future King Slayer!"

With the emerald upon his brow Jaime grabbed the hand holding the gem on him Til he started to feel a burning sensation in his eyes. Slowly the burning grew in intensity and engulfed his vision in white. "Look upon your future Jaime... Look upon it and learn from it..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaime couldn't see the throne room, he couldn't feel his body or the burning sensation or the emerald on his brow and he couldn't feel the small hand holding his wrist in a vice grip anymore. All the Lannister could see was an expanse of everlasting white.

"What in the Sevens name?" Jaime exlaimed looking at the white nothingness. For all that he could see was a large endless sea of white and a sky of snow. With no sound emanating from the horizon nor wind or heat registered to his senses.

"Oathbreaker!"

Jaime looked around for the voice but could find the source of the sound. "Who said that."

"King Slayer!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Fool!"

"Liar!"

Looking about frantically he tried to draw his sword by for once it was not strapped to his hip. Grasping for air at his hip Jaime tried to run from the jeering voices. Only instead of voices an image manifested itself of his father Tywin Lannister. "Father?!"

"Get out! Since you are but a Kings Guard then so be it I have no son!" Stepping back in shock Jaime tried to grab his father. "What b-but father this must be a joke?! I am your son, father come back!" But just as his fingers were to grasp his fathers tunic he faded away.

"Please Jaime Joff needs you as his Hand! Please take the position! Without you Joff will be seated on the throne for only a short time and one of those snakes from the council will take the throne after their done killing poor Joff!" Looking back in apprehension Jaime saw his beautiful sister Cersei in a gown of white and green with hair as gold as their house symbol and green eyes the color of emeralds. With a man in from of her in a doublet of grey and white, tan britches and leather boots. But what shocked Jaime was the figures hair as it was the same shade of blond as his own hair as well as the ill placed stump where the right hand should be. "Nonono, please no!"

Walking around them Jaime could see the figures face and flinched back in horror at the face of the man. For the face was one he was quite familiar with as it was a face he often saw in the mirror every morning, in the chest plate before every battle and often or not in the goblet of wine he has at the annual feast Aerys throws for his children's name days.

For the mans face was his own face but older by a year or two and scarred with a haunting look and a feeling of dread. "Dear sister, I have told you before I am not fit for the position of political power the Kings Hand demands of the individual that takes it. Why not set Baelishj on the position or one of the KettleBlacks your so fond of."

Scowling at the Jaime's replica Jaime's threw a punch at him. "You spineless fool! Cersei needs you and yet you push her away when she's in time of need! Say yes you bastard, SAY YES!"

But all his fists did were faze through the apparition and no matter how loud he insulted his clone it would not do what he coerced it to do. The apparition of his sister huffed at the haughty dismissal. "To think that I thought of asking you of taking the position, I should of known since losing your sword hand you've become a spineless coward! Don't think of coming to my bedchamber anytime soon oh dear commander!" She sneered then turned away in a huff leaving with a clack of high heels resounding on stones.

"C-Cersei wait! He-I din't mean it stop this, Cersei, Cersei CERSEI!" Running towards her Jaime couldn't stop the ghost of his sister going away from him and disappearing into the white horizon. Falling to his knees Jaime breathing grew in volume as his mind started to process the happenings he just witnessed. Then even more images started to manifest themselves around him.

.

.

.

"I'm telling you Jaime Cersei is fucking the KettleBlacks, one of the guards hell maybe even Moon Boy."

.

.

.

"Like I would listen to you OathBreaker, I'm bringing you to my Lady to face judgement!"

.

.

.

"Please Ser Jaime bring my daughters back to me!"

.

.

.

"I guess once an OathBreaker always an OathBreaker, eh Lannister?"

.

.

.

"You'll never be the man I once loved Jaime!"

.

.

.

"DIE YOU TRAITOR!"

Shaking his head at the onslaught of images and sound playing before him Jaime tried to look away but couldn't break his eyes away from the events occurring in front of him. "Stop it! Stop the images oh Seven help me, Mage stop this! Stop them Mage...stop them Mage...STOP THEM NARUTO!"

But they wouldn't stop and Jaime could only watch the things to come and the mistakes he will make in horrifying detail...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Looking down at Jaime's unconscious body Naruto could only shake his head In disappointment. "I knew you wouldn't like this Jaime but it had to be done, you were growing too arrogant and in this world you would be snuffed out faster because of it."

Moving towards the doors he brushed his hood back showing his short, dark silver hair to the world as the sun shown through the large windows outlooking the guard forces losing the battle for the city. Walking through the empty castle Naruto made his way towards the royal bedchambers of the Kings family. Approaching the door Naruto thrust out his hand, "Firaga." Sending forth a large force of fireballs towards the enforced door. Exploding against the door the result was a cloud of burnt wood falling to the ground and a burst of wind through the hall.

Walking through the door Naruto scanned the room. The room was made up of expensive silks cascading the window and floor with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with curtains drawn tightly shut around it. "Children, my Lady come out from the bed we need to get you out of here quickly."

"N-naruto?" A small voice called out from underneath the curtained bed. Approaching the bed he crouched down and pushed the under curtain of the bed aside revealing the girl he was looking for. The girl in question was a small 4 year old child with gold/silver like hair and grey eyes in a bedraggled gown of spun white silk, shivering from fear with tear stained eyes.

"Yes, my little Princess it's me. Where's your Lady mother? Are you ok?" He questioned grabbing the small girl from under the bed and setting her on her feet, looking her over and wiping away tears from her face. "Y-y-yes, b-but I'm scared. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't so I tried to find mommy so I could sleep with her but when I found her... A-a man was holding her down and he had a k-k-kni-fe stabbed into her! I ran away to find daddy but he wasn't anywhere so I hid under my bed and locked the door."

"Damn, then if the Queen is dead then the young Prince is surely dead as well." Taking a hold of the little princess Naruto held her in his arms as she started to cry again. He soothed her with gentle words and strokes her hair to calm her down Til her racking sobs turned to light sniffles.

He looked toward her and lot a hold of her cheek, "Daenarys, I need you to be strong ok? I'm getting you out of here so I need you to-

CRAAAASSHH

Turning towards the sound Naruto heard the collapsing of the castles outer gates. "Shit! Their moving faster than I anticipated! I need to get her out of here quickly!"

Taking the little princess in his arms in a bridal style hold Naruto sped through the castle towards the back. "W-wait what about Viserys?" Skidding to a halt in front of the cellar door Naruto looked down at the girl, " Dany, where is he?"

"He-he's back in his room in the closet." She stuttered. Sighing Naruto opened the hatch and slid Daenarys down into it. "I want you to stay hear Princess while I get your brother. Stay here and whatever you do don't open this hatch unless you hear this knock." He put his hand to the hatch and knocked three times, stopped, knocked twice quickly, paused and knocked once in a hard knock.

"Ok?" He asked, she nodded her head. "I-I understand, please hurry back." He smiled softly, "I will." Closing the hatch Naruto turned towards the large doors and sprinted through them at high speeds toward the room of the young prince. Running up the tower steps he could here the loud footsteps of chain mail getting closer to the castle hastening his steps to get to the room in time.

Bursting into the room Naruto threw back the closet doors to see Viserys huddled in the back of the closet. The small boy of 4 was a mess with grey eyes full of fright and bedraggled bleach blond hair. Wearing a tunic of blue and white silk, black britches and bare feet. "We're leaving my Prince, now!" Leaving no time for a response he took Viserys and rushed down the stairs to hear the castle door break open allowing the invaders to come through the doors.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he sped towards the end of the staircase, finding it blocked by a company of knights. Seeing the young child holding the prince the head of the company walked toward him, "Hand over the little dragonling lad and we won't hang you for treason!" Growling in frustration Naruto switched Viserys into a piggy back position and let his arms swing back slipping a pair of Kunai from his sleeves into his hands.

Blurring out of sight Naruto appeared a second behind the head of the company with a flame engulfed Kunai stabbing the knight through his helm with a squelch. Twisting Naruto slashed at the two knights I front in rapid speeds pushing them back with each overhead strike. Seeing an opening the young Mage crossed his arms together and blurred forward and appeared behind them on one knee with both arms outstretched.

Breathing out he flicked the Kunai behind him into two of the knights chest plates piercing the armor killing them instantly with the flames melting the metals and eliciting the rest of the knights to pause. For a second they wouldn't move as then their armor fell to pieces as well as their limbs. Retrieving the Kunai from the corpses the Mage moved to the hall passing Knights and invaders clashing and servants screaming for help as they were mercilessly slaughtered.

Seeing the end of the hall the young magic user breathed out, "Blizagga." As he passed through the threshold creating a wall of ice behind him blocking the entrance to the rear of the castle. Seeing the cellar hatch on the ground behind the suit of armor Naruto put the prince down, ignoring the sound of carnage behind the ice wall. "N-Naruto their coming!" The small prince announced hearing the sound of steel against ice.

Ignoring the boy Naruto knocked on the hatch three times, stopped, knocked twice quickly, paused and knocked once in a hard knock. Groaning the hatch slowly opened revealing the little princess Daenarys. "Brother!" She hopped up out of the hatch hugging the boy in a strong hold making the boy gasp for breathe.

"S-sister, p-p-please air!" He gasped. Looking at her brother Daenarys couldn't help but blush In embarrassment and muttered an apology as she let go of Viserys.

Dropping to the floor in a dramatic fashion Viserys breathed deeply for the sweet, life giving air. Chuckling at the exuberance of the two children Naruto patted their heads, "It's good that you two have so much energy, you'll need it for the journey now hurry and get into the hatch. Follow the tunnel Til there is a cross roads and turn left. At the end there will be an opening with a man waiting to take you away from here now if we hurry we'll-

BOOM

CRASSSSHHHH

CLINK CLINK CLINK

Acting on instinct Naruto pushed the two kids into the hole and started to push the hatch closed. "Naruto, what are you doing?! You'll be killed!" Smiling sadly down at the girl he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange Kunai with three prongs and covered in glowing blue runes. Reaching down with the knife clenched in his hand he pushed it into her awaiting fingers. "Keep this with you at all times Dany. When you are in trouble, have a problem or need advice then throw this and all will be clear... Now GO!" Tears filling her eyes she nodded weakly and followed her brother as he pulled her through the tunnel. Finally closing the hatch completely shut Naruto turned towards the masses of Lannister banisters converging on his spot.

Closing his eyes in concentration the young Mage clapped his hands together In a prayer like fashion. Forming a circle around him the knights drew their swords pointing at the young Mage. "You all know what's about to happen..." Muttered the Mage as he pulled his hands apart uncovering an obsidian staff to be 6 ft. Long and 4 inches wide, grabbing it and spinning it from one hand to the next.

Stopping the staffs momentum in his right hand the end of the staff split to reveal a large diamond blade protruding from it flickering with crimson flames. "SO DON'T DISAPPOINT ME! **METRA NO GANA SEPTIM!**" He chanted swinging the staff at the Knights unleashing a large wave of fire upon them...

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaannnnddd cut! Remember if you like the story then leave nice long reviews! Posted a fix up of this chapter since I goofed on a few things, damn auto correct. I'll upload the next chapter by the end of this week so dont worry about waiting long. Yami out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game of Kunai,Thrones and Magi**

**Whats up guys? Well I gotta say I was surprised at the number of hits this story has gotten; over 200+ hits! Just the first few days after I published this story I admist I was a little shaky on if I should continue this story, but when I saw the views, well I knew I should keep writing it. Now thats been said lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A song of Ice and Fire series there I said it.**

**Index:**

**Technique/Spell/Summon/Other Dialogue**

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

[Different Language]

**Chapter 2: Fight for Your Life, Origins of the Mage**

* * *

**(Kings Landing, Royal castle, back room)**

Screams erupted as the flames crashed into the ranks of Knights, burning their flesh inside their metallic prisons. They clawed at their armor but couldn't wrench it off with their skin bonded to the hot metals. Just being in the heat just melted their skin from off their bodies and their blood boiled right off their bones. Acting quickly Naruto ran into the carnage swinging his bladed staff in a whirlwind of slashes and strikes, taking limbs away from burning bodies and melting chain mail in a gory display.

Yet more troops kept coming replacing the burned Knights as they were slain, growling Naruto ducked under a slash and sliced the offending knights legs from under him following it up with a kick to the chest as he blocked a strike from his upper left from another knight. Twisting away he slashed the hand holding the blade against his staff clean off, spun his staff at three knights to fend them off and stole the blade out from the handless knight and stabbed him with it just as he spun and beheaded the other three with a powerful swing from his staff. Spinning the blade Naruto sent a slash towards his left, letting forth a torrrent of flames at the circled knights.

Seeing the flames the knights brought up their shields, blocking most of the heat from their person. **"Infernal Torrent!" **He chanted spinning the staff into the air manifesting a swirling mass of flames that bathed the room in bright light, blinding the Knights. The flames spewed into the air forming a twisting, turning tornado of crimson flame that move down towards the awaiting men, burning and incinerating anything in its path. Catching his staff Naruto bashed it into the nearest Knight flinging him into the next wave of attackers making a small gap in their ranks. Turning to the tornado he controlled it to follow him as he turned to the gap.

Seizing this chance Naruto sprinted through the gap and slid under a few of the attackers, slashing at their under armored legs as he passed. Getting back up in a run Naruto glided through the incoming Knights slashing at each passing one, all the while the inferno followed burning the survivors to ash as he passed. Flipping overs their heads the going Mage ran across their heads and jumped up into the ceiling, sticking to it with chakra covered feet.

Gathering his energy the young Mage sprinted across the ceiling, dodging arrows as they came, batting away any that came close to hitting him. Narrowing his eyes Naruto could make out the broken doors of the castle entrance at the end if the hall fifteen feet away, blocked by a mass of fifty Knights and spearman.

"HOLD THE LINE!"

"READY... AIM... FIRE!" The garrison commander ordered, swiping his arm down in a smooth motion. Throwing their spears and shooting arrows toward the sprinting Mage, the air was filled with countless instruments of death flying towards Naruto. Biting back a groan of annoyance Naruto propelled himself towards the cloud of death, spinning his staff to ward off the projectiles Naruto flashed through one handed handsigns.** "Fire Release: Flame Current!"** He exclaimed, spewing flames in front of him shielding him from the projectiles and covering him in flames creating a comet of destruction headed towards the Knights.

The soldiers eyes widened as the flame encroached Mage cut through their attack like a hot knife through butter, never slowing down and growing closer. Scrambling for their shields the knights formed a wall of Iron in hopes of stopping the large projectile while the spearman ran out of the castle in panic.

Smirking Naruto increased the flames intensity just he as he plows through the wall of Knights, in a large explosion killing the Knights and caving in the entrance to the castle. Following the cave in the tornado of flame impacted the remaining Knights in a roar of fire, incinerating the remainder and corpses, spewing out of the windows the tornado was snuffed out leaving smoldering slag and blackened stone in the aftermath. With the flames put out the rubble finally stopped falling from the entrance, leaving a thirty foot tall pile of rubble of the once majestic doors in its wake.

Trembling the front of the wreckage blew apart, revealing a small fist glowing with blue chakra. Following that fist another fist came with an arm pushing the rubble away from it, leaving space for Naruto to pull his head and shoulders out of the ruin. Coughing up dust and smoke he pulled himself out of the hole and got his staff out as well.

Leaning on his staff for support Naruto tried to preserve his energy after expending so much energy from fighting through all of the Lannister banner-men inside the castle. _"Fuck! Those last few spells and Justu took more energy than they should have! Damn contract restraints, and damn Lannister battalions don't help at all!"_

Catching his breathe Naruto started to pluck the shards of rubble out of his back, careful not to upset the wounds anymore than necessary. _"Now I just have to distract Tywins little assault force til Siris gives the signal, and then my charges will be safe on his ship out to sea... Just so long as Tywin didn't think anyone knew of his little double cross." _He thought, taking out the last shard out of his back Naruto moved his head to the right, dodging an incoming arrow. Snapping his head to the direction of the arrows path he could see the lone archer that fired the offending projectile. But he could also survey the rest of the city that was now crawling with Lannister banner-men. For they were patrolling the streets, on the walls, on the rooftops and circled around the very castle perimeter; all of them were looking towards the castle entrance and right at him.

Locking his gaze onto the archer Naruto spoke, "You picked a bad day to piss me off, fool. Now.." Materializing in front of the archer he took a hold of the mans neck squeezing it in a slow, painful manner. "Im going to have to break you." He stated as if it was a fact of life carefully raising his other arm wreathed in flames and then...

SQUELCH

The poor mans skull was broken apart in a gory display of strength, splattering his brain matter all over the castle grounds and the young Uzumaki. Throwing the corpse to the side Naruto walked down to the broken castle gates, right towards the thousands of Lannisters waiting to meet him with murder in their eyes.

_"Siris, I hope for your sake the children are safe, otherwise I'll burn you to ash!" _

* * *

**(Kings Landing, Harbor)**

"Captain, are you sure it's a good idea to stay here? I mean, with all the fighting going on there's good chance we could be killed in the crossfire!" Stated the shaking first mate.

Siris Montaigo looked towards his first mate with a brow raised, "It's fine Monty, so long as my contact keeps his end of our deal we'll be safe. Now get back to readying the ship for departure." He ordered turning back his head to the hill waiting for his soon to be passengers to appear._ "Where are they? Naruto said that they should be here by this time and if they're not here when he comes back... Damn it! They better show up, I don't want to be burned alive!"_ He shivered at the thought, turning towards harbor shore.

The shore itself wasn't much to look at, a large wooden pier outlooked the shore connected to the road that wrapped around the hill to Kings Landing. Rocks were scattered on top the hill for some reason Siris didn't bother to know, probably a Westeros tradition or something he thought. The Bravosi saw one of the larger rocks start to tremble and roll out of its place revealing a hidden hatch under. "Well better late than never." Siris grumbled, walking quickly to the hatch from the shore.

Opening up the hatch Viserys came out helping his sister climb out. "Come on sister, were safe now, so climb just a few more rungs and your out." He encouraged her, masking his own uneasiness with false bravado.

"O-ok brother." She replied, finally rising out of the hole onto the cool grass above. Surveying his surroundings Viserys found a man waking quickly up the hill toward them. The man in question was a tall man in his mid-thirties, 6.5 ft. tall, and dark skinned with a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face, black hair partially covered with streaks of blue and dark brown eyes that possessed a good nature. Wearing a sailors jerkin and brown britches with sheep skin shoes the man cut quite a figure for a first impression. "Heeeeeeyyyy! Are you kids alright?!" Siris questioned with a large wave of his arms in exaggerated gestures to get his point across.

Getting to his feet Viserys took took upon a suspicious look to the stranger. "We're fine, thank you."

Siris raised a brow. "Well lad from the looks of you covered in dust and scratches, you don't look to good to me. Begging your pardon that is, what are you doing out here?"

"That's known of your concern!"

"My apologies lad, didn't mean to upset you none. Just trying to see why the Prince and Princess of Westeros would be out here running out of their own castle no less." He said, with a small knowing smile.

Viserys stepped back in fear, narrowing his eyes as Daenarys hid behind him clutching the Kunai in her hand." H-how do you know who we are?!"

The Bravosi smirked. " Lets just say I know people and leave it at that. Speaking of people, I assume you are looking for a certain person to take you away from here judging by your look, no?" Viserys and Daenarys nodded, hesitantly towards the sailor. "Well then look no further for you have found him!" He exclaimed giving a wave of his hand in a grand fashion.

"How do we know your not lying to us?" Surprisingly Daenarys questioned in a small voice. Siris gave a friendly smile to the petite Princess. "Well my Lady I believe you have one of these?" The sailor said bringing out a three pronged Kunai prompting the young girl to gasp in shock. "T-that's Naruto's knife!"

"Indeed it is, I believe he had this in mind to help reassure you of my dependability as it were. Now lets be on our way lad and Lady back to the ship, don't want to get caught in that now do we?" He gestured to the town with flames as high as buildings rising and falling with the screams of men being drowned out by the roar of the unforgiving fires.

Shakily, the two Targaryen's nodded following the sailor down the hill to the shore at a brisk pace. Peering up at the gathering clouds in the once clear blue, mid evening sky Siris started to frown. "_Hmm. Not good. Not good at all. A storms coming soon, and if we don't ship out soon enough then we'll be stuck here likely to hang or beheaded for trying to run from Lannister soldiers. Probably sentenced for treason and a few other charges to just to justify execution of children and innocents to the small folk, feh politics, always a despicable profession."_

Getting down to the shore the trio hurried to the harbor pier just fifty feet away. "Um, sir, if it's not troubling to much to ask... What is your name?" Daenarys asked.

Siris looked back over his shoulder to her with a big smile, revealing his pearly whites and gold front tooth to her. "Ah, where are my manners, I go by the name of Siris Montaigo my Lady. And no 'Sir's' for me my lady, no need to be so formal." He said with an air of playfulness in his words.

Dany couldn't help but giggle at the oddly silly sailor relaxing a little in his presence, Viserys smiled at the mans behavior lowering his guard ever so slightly because of it. Inwardly beaming that he was able to lighten their mood Siris upped his pace to find himself in front of his ship, the Old Mary. The Old Mary itself was a modestly sized trade ship made of birch wood blessed by High Septum's and 'wise men' alike, or at least that's what Siris would say. The ships figurehead at the front of the ship was a wooden effigy of an old crone holding a lantern in front of her as if warding away any danger with the light from her lantern. All about the vessel men were moving quickly going about setting the sails, cleaning the deck and getting the ship ready for sail.

"Captain on deck!" Monty shouted, signaling the crew to give pause saluting Siris. "Eddies, return to your posts." Ordered the captain, setting the crew back to work. Nodding Montaigo walked toward the wheel of the ship taking out a looking glass leaning against it. Turning back to the city he looked through the looking glass, grimacing at the vast numbers coalescing toward a small shadow on the top of the Septum chapel, fighting off any that dared to try and climb up to him. "Shit, he can't keep this up for long." He grumbled. "MONTY!" He called towards the first mate.

Looking up Monty scrambled to the captain in a rush tripping and falling onto the floor in a flopping motion. Sweat dropping Siris sighed, getting a few of the crew to get Monty up on his feet and bringing Monty to Siris. Monty was a small man of thirty five, dirty blond short hair, watery teal eyes, a slim build and anxious face. His once tan shirt now a stained grey, brown britches with holes right through them and goat skin boots.

"A-ah sorry Captain. What do you need o-of m-me." He stuttered. "Get the flint and light the signal on the harbor, hopefully we'll be able to get one more passenger."

"A-a-aye a-a-aye, Captain."

Moving past the siblings Monty disappeared into the cargo hold at the bow of the ship. Appearing with a flint in hand out of the hold and a large pile of kindling in his arms, Monty made his way to the harbor. "Siris, what did you mean by hopefully be able to get one more passenger? Isn't Naruto coming with us?" Dany questioned.

For once Siris's smile dropped, he turned away from them looking toward the approaching storm. "I mean that if Naruto doesn't come back to the ship in time... We'll have to leave him behind..."

"W-WHAT! B-but we can't just leave him!" Daenarys exlaimed in outrage of the thought of leaving her friend.

"I agree with Sister, were not leaving him Siris." Viserys agreed crossing his arms in defiance, getting a smile from his sister thankful that he took her side. Siris looked back at them, a grim frown on his face.

"I don't like it either children but, well, he told me to sail if he didn't make it in time and... By the look of these clouds... It's likely he won't-

"I GOT THE SIGNAL ALIGHT CAPTAIN!" A shout came from the harbor where a large fire was burning, letting out a large column of smoke into the sky towering over the ship. All the while the smoke grew higher and higher, making it easier for all to see for miles away from the harbor...

* * *

**(Kings Landing, Septum Chapel; Roof)**

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

**"Fire Release: Pheonix Crashdown!"**

A barrage of multi-sized fireballs and a large wind windbullet slammed into the ranks of Lannisters climbing the east side of the chapel, throwing them off with an explosion of flames and wind. Yet more just replaced them at the ladders while archers on the roof top rained down arrows from all sides on the young boy.

Standing next to the at the apex of the Septum Naruto batted away another arrow with his staff breathing heavily. _"Damn it! They just keep coming, their like cockroaches! No matter how many I squash there's ten more to take their place." _He thought twirling his staff to shield himself from another barrage of death.

"FIRE ARROWS! READY... AIM... FIIIIRRREE!" Naruto heard turning his head just in time to see a large flock of fire wreathed arrows heading toward him at breakneck speeds. Growling Naruto slammed his staff into the ground, **"Wind Release: Wind Wall!"** He huffed, erecting a large wall of wind blades around himself. When the arrows hit they were snuffed out and cut into a million little pieces letting dust collect around Naruto.

**"Dust Release: Maximum Crush!"** He exclaimed sweeping his staff into the dust collecting it and redirecting it back towards a mass of archers on the rooftops to his left. Rolling over the archers the dust formed a swirling sphere around each one of them, trapping them inside. **"Destruct!"** Naruto said slowly closing his hand towards them prompting the spheres to close around them crushing them into bursts of blood and bones splattering over the roof falling onto the Lannisters below.

Twisting around Naruto blocked a strike from a Knight, then traded blows with him pushing him to the end of the roof and swiftly kicking him off. "Fuck... This shit... Where the hell is... The signal!" He growled in between halting gasps for breathe, kicking back behind him sending another attacker off the roof as more and more Knights started to get on top of the roof.

A aring Naruto held his staff in front of him in a two handed grip running toward the first five swordsmen. Clashing with the leader he swung towards the man head, then chest and stomach, prompting the Knight to block the strikes cringing with each blow upon his shield. Though he wasn't ready for a chakra covered fist to punch through his shield and right into his chest pulverizing his heart.

Grunting Naruto spun with the man still attached to his arm swinging him into two of the other men, making them fall to the ground breaking their necks. Ducking over an overhead horizontal slash, Naruto jabbed the end of his blade into the sternum of another swordsman, twisting it into his guts then wrenching it out blinding another with guts and blood behind him, letting him deliver a sweep kick to his legs then bring down the bladed end of his staff right into the mans head through his visor.

Flicking his staff out of the corpse Naruto looked about the city for once, seeing the destruction of many of the buildings, the fires, the screaming civilians running for their lives away from crumbling structures and intense flames. _"It's necessary, it's all necessary to fulfill the contract."_ He grimly thought, coughing up crimson blood feeling the strain from the fight taking its toll on his body. Dropping his staff he let it return to the seal on his wrist falling to his knees in pain. "Ugh, I can't... Keep this up much longer..." He coughed as more blood started to fall from his lips, fighting to get back onto his feet to keep fighting.

But more and more banner-men surrounded the chapel throwing grapnels, and ladders against the chapel to finish off the young Nin. Shakily raising his head towards horizon he could see a large column of smoke coming from the shore. "Their safe... With Siris now.." He whispered struggling with a few hand seals. **"S-summoning." **Coughed Naruto slamming his hand on the roof tiles, covering him and the roof in a screen of smoke.

Clearing from the smoke a large bird the size of a horse appeared with crimson and orange feathers with flames burning at the tips of his wings and claws, with bright orangish yellow eyes peering down on the summoner. **"Who has summoned—oh for Kami's sake! Naruto where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were, we couldn't summon you back to Mt. Venusuvius and with the other Summons breathing down our necks we had to beat them back to calm them all down when you disappeared!" **The Pheonix cawed at the wobbling Mage. "I'll tell you... When are safely away from here... Cinder, so would you... Please get me out of here?" He weezed, leaning into the birds wing after his legs gave out from under him. Catching the Uzumaki in his wingspan, Cinder grabbed Naruto by the hood of his cloak and placed him onto his back. _**"You have some serious explaining to do Naruto."** _Cinder though giving a loud screech into the air as he flapped his wings ascending into the sky leaving a bewildered army in his wake and a burning chapel to crumble on top of them...

* * *

**(Old Mary, Moving out to Sea)**

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

Siris heard for what felt like the hundredth time it seemed Daenarys and Viserys say to him, trying to pull him to steer the ship back to shore. It's been like that for the last ten minutes, he would steer the ship while they would tug, punch and pull at him to get him to turn the ship around.

"Kids, I would like.. No, I would love to turn back and get Naruto but... He has made me swear to leave him behind if he wasn't able to get to the ship in time. I'm sorry but were not going to turn back." He said with a sad note on his voice.

Viserys shook his head in sadness. "I understand Siris."

"Well I don't! You said a few words so what?! You can take them back and go back to get Naruto!" Daenarys said with a sharp edge to her words.

Siris sighed at the stubborn little girl. "It's not that simple my Lady. A mans oath is sacred, if I broke my oath then I would be no more than a man as an animal."

"B-but we could-

"Sister, as much as I hate to say it, we can't go back.." Viserys told his sister, a feeling of sadness overtaking him.

"I don't want to hear this! Especially from a guy who was, _and still is_, afraid of ghosts only a week ago!" Daenarys snapped at her brother with an accusing finger pointed towards him.

Viserys blushed a little in embarrassment. "I-I am n-not! Take that back!" All he got in response was his sister blowing a raspberry at him.

Twitching in anger he tried to keep in his anger but when Daenarys started mime him being scared of ghosts, complete with a bed sheet covered crewman "scaring" her, he snapped. "COME HERE YOU!" He yelled, chasing Daenarys intent on giving her a noogie in anger.

Siris sweat dropped. _"Um, weren't they mad at me?"_ He thought while the unoccupied crewmen roared in laughter at the siblings chasing one another.

A spray of sea salt splashed onto the deck soaking the children in its salt stopping them in their chase, coughing up water and salt. Shivering, Viserys rubbed his arms to warm himself while Daenarys was trying to squeeze the water of the sea out of her hair and gown.

"Well that stopped them." Stated Monty to Siris, gesturing for two of the crew men to bring fresh clothes for the kids.

"Mmhm, nothing stops a spat like a good slap from the sea haha." Siris laughed, prompting a glare from the siblings. "I still say we should have gone back for Naruto." Daenarys grumbled, sending a glare at Siris as they brought her and her sibling a fresh pair of clothes, walking them to the hold to change.

Seeing them leave Siris turned to Monty. "The swells will start to settle a few miles out to sea, by then we'll be free of this storm. When were clear we'll set a course for the Pike like Naruto planned. Is the payment all there in the hold Monty?"

The first mate nodded. "Yes, all of it is accounted for, right to the last bolt of silk."

"Good, we'll need it to keep that stingy Kraken from asking questions about our almost empty coffers. Once we deal with him we'll be able to go to the next step of the plan."

Monty was about to speak but the rays of the sun peering from the clouds stopped him. Clearing the last of the swells under the clouded sky the ship came out of the other side, bathed in the mid-afternoon sun. Though it didn't stay sunny as a large shadow covered the ship in darkness.

"What in the seven hells?!

"What is that?"

"It's fucking huge!"

Were the cries of the crew as they looked up to see a large bird over the ship. "What in the world?" The captain questioned shading his eyes from the glare of the sun to get a better look at the bird.

"IT'S COMING DOWN!"

Indeed the bird was coming down, down towards the ship deck at a quick flight with the wind wasting about it.

"GET IN BATTLE POSITIONS, SWIVEL THE CANNONS! TAKE IT-

But Monty wasn't able to finish as Siris raised his hand for silence. "Sir?"

"It's alright, I recognize this particular avian. Everyone go back to your stations, were in no danger." Siris stated just as the bird landed onto the deck, shifting the ship slightly from the speed of impact.

Cinder looked down on the crew, analyzing them for any and all possible threats. Dismissing them as insignificant he brought his beak to his back and grabbed Naruto setting him down onto the deck, careful not to add onto the wounds he's taken. **_"We will speak of where and what you have been up to later, my friend. You can count on that!"_** Cinder transmitted to Naruto telepathically. Tiredly getting to his feet the young Uzumaki gave the slightest of nods towards the Pheonix agreeing with his statement.

Cinder inwardly smiled at that and gave an earsplitting screech, bursting into a large gust of flames disappearing back to the Summons realm. Sighing Naruto turned back to Siris looking worse for wear with his cloak in tatters, his Anbu armor dented and cracked with his pants in ruin splattered with blood and an acrid smell of human guts.

He gave Siris a weary smile. "Did you miss me?" Siris gave a big smile to the Mage. "I don't know, I was kind of getting to the used to the idea of not seeing you again." He said in a thinking position with his hand rubbing his chin, making Naruto sweat-drop at the mans non-chalance.

"You'll never change Montaigo, as idiotic as ever I see." He sent back at the Captain shedding his cloak walking towards him. "No, no I won't change ever, little man." Naruto fumed at the jab at his height, just as he was in front of Siris.

"I'm six!"

"Your point being?"

"Of course my height would be minuscule compared to others Montaigo, I'm a kid!" Naruto emphasized with a sharp jab at the Captains ribs.

Rubbing his sore ribs Siris smirked. "Excuses, my friend, all just excuses to say that your... Height challenged." He snickered at the glare the whispered youth gave him.

Grunting Naruto dismissed the Bravosi's comment. "Playful banter aside, it's good to see you still alive Siris." He said with a small smile truly glad that his friend was still alive and sailing.

"It's good to be alive and to see you still alive as well, my friend." Siris said extending his hand to the youth. Looking at it for a second Naruto took it shaking it good naturedly.

Letting go Naruto was about to speak but was knocked back by two small blurs, falling to the ground with a thump. Looking at the two children in his arms Naruto gave a small smile, "Haha it's good to see both of you to." He chuckled giving them a squeeze.

"I-I thought I-we would lose you!" Daenarys cried into his chest, tears staining his damaged chest.

Viserys nodded his head in agreement with his sister, unable to speak, clutching onto Naruto as if he would fade away if he let go.

Naruto's crimson orbs softened at their saddened form. "I won't leave you, I promise I won't." He said giving them another hug putting a feeling of comfort into it letting the kids settle down.

Getting up Naruto brought them onto their feet looking them over. Their new garbs were what you would think a peasant would wear, with plain brown wool britches and shirt for Viserys, while Daenarys wore a plain brown woolen dress with leather slippers.

"You two look like normal kids, no royal feeling about you... That's good,no need for people to recognize you." He said to them, making the two siblings beam at him, proud in their accomplishment to impress him with their ordinary clothing.

"Thank you."

"Thanks!"

Naruto chuckled but grimaced in pain falling to his knee in pain hacking up some blood alarming the two children. "Naruto, are you ok?!" The siblings questioned holding him up as he tried to reclaim his bearings.

"I...I'm f-fine.. Kids." The Uzumaki tried to soothe their concerns, only to heighten them with another fit of coughing with blood leaking from his mouth and down his armored shirt onto his pants.

Alarmed Siris went over to the siblings holding the youth up, struggling to keep him upright. "Kids, follow me to my living quarters. He needs a good nights rest, Monty keep the ship on course to the Pike and don't stop for anything!" He ordered, taking Naruto out of the siblings hold and carrying him bridal style to the living quarters down in the hold.

Following Siris down the stairs the kids couldn't help but be in awe at what they could see. Hundreds of cargo boxes were stacked together marked with there contents in Bravosi as far as they could see. Moving down the hall Siris stopped at a door, partially blocked by one of the crates.

He reached into his pants pocket bringing out a key, unlocking the door and stepping inside followed by the Targaryen's. The room they were in was a large rectangle with two floor to ceiling bookshelves in the far left corner of the room, a desk at the back left corner and a night stand and bed in the middle of the right wall with a small wash bucket and another bucket next to it in the far right corner.

Walking towards the bed Siris put Naruto onto the bed, careful not to make his condition any worse. "Will you need any help changing?" He questioned Naruto, the Nin shook his head in a negative.

"No, I can... Change myself... Just let me.. Rest and I'll be fine..." He said, waving them to the door so he could have some privacy.

Montaigo gave him a look. "Alrighty then, find me when your all healed up and we'll talk about our plans. Come on kids, lets let the shorty have his healing sleep." He said in a sing song voice, leading them out the door. Looking back through the crack in the door Daenarys gave a small prayer, "Get well soon Naruto." Then she closed the door, plunging the room into shadow.

Settling on the bed the young boy took out a small scroll from one of his pockets. Opening it he wiped a little blood from his mouth and swiped it over a symbol indicating sleep wear, resulting in a poof of smoke revealing light blue sleep clothes. Struggling to take off his armor for a while he soon was able to take it off and put it back in the scroll to let the repair seal do its work. Now in his sleep wear Naruto got under the covers, exhausted from the days happenings and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**(Old Mary, Deck; Night)**

The calm night sky swirled in a sea of stars and twinkling light from the moon illuminating the water below and the child at the front of the ship overlooking the horizon.

**"Summoning!"** He said slamming his hand onto the deck revealing Cinder out of the cloud of smoke.

**"My friend, your early. I would of thought that you would summon me a day later yet, you bring me to the ship not but seven hours later... From your look I assume your going to explain why you are a child when you should be eighteen?"** Cinder said, getting a nod from the silver headed child.

"I won't need to explain it Cinder, just show it." The Uzumaki stated, bring a small emerald out of his pocket glowing with bright light. Raising a feathered brow Cinder gave Naruto an incredulous look. **"What is that?"**

"All will be explained Cinder, just don't fight it."

And before the Pheonix could question his summoner on what he meant he felt a burning sensation on his head then his world disappeared in a sheet of bright white.

* * *

**(Time Void)**

Opening his eyes Cinder found himself and Naruto standing in an expanse of white. The ground was flat with no sign of ending, with a sky of white and endless depth.

**"Where are we?"** The Pheonix asked the flame user. "Seeing as you may be a little behind in what has gone on, lets start from the beginning." Naruto said snapping his fingers, shifting the surroundings into the Village of Konoha.

"It all begins when the Kyuubi attacked..." Naruto started to explain as a manifestation of the fox appeared outside the gates lashing out at them with a Tailed Beast Ball, destroying the gates and attacking all the nearest buildings.

"Though the Yondaime sought to stop it by making a weapon.." Naruto growled, seeing the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son.

"From there on I was subjected to tortures beyond a child's comprehension. Poisoning, assassination attempts, burning at the stake... The list goes on.." The Uzumaki stated, with each word being shown visually to Cinder making the Pheonix screech at the injustice his summoner was forced to suffer through.

"But I soon started to learn to fight back.." He told Cinder, showing him a young Naruto sneaking into various stores stealing justu scrolls, taijustu style scrolls, Illusion techniques and weapons.

"And when it came to use my new found abilities.. I excelled in them." He continued, showing his younger self trapped in an alleyway with nowhere to run cornered by a mob of civilians and ninja alike. The child flashed through handsigns unleashing a whirlwind of wind blades on the mob, bisecting them all into bloody bits.

"From then on they tried again and again but it all ended the same." Monologued the Uzumaki as each mob that was shown to them was killed with wind blades, fire storms, Kunai and exploding notes... The ways of death grew in variety and intensity.

"Soon I found out about my heritage and left taking what was mine." He said, just as the his younger self broke into the Hokages tower and found a hidden safe behind a picture of the Yondaime. All the money and techniques made by his parents, memorabilia, pictures... All there and yet he was never given any of it. The young boy was fed up with the lies and took his newfound possessions and left the village.

"I moved from country to country, learning my families techniques and secrets while taking whatever work I could with one goal in mind... To destroy Konoha and end the Hidden Village hierarchy." Explained the youth as his younger Naruto went from country to country learning from different people and taking assassination jobs, espionage, subterfuge, any work he could get to further his growth.

**"But you got sidetracked in Taki when you found our contract."** Cinder said as he could see the shadow of Naruto's past found the Pheonix summoning scroll behind the village in a hidden cave, facing the boss summon in heated mortal combat.

"Correct, as well as meeting new friends and... Saya." He continued in a pained voice, with his younger self meeting new allies forming bonds and friendships. Then finally meeting Saya for the first time, trying to kill one another over a heated comment about their favorite foods.

"We were both a bit brash back then, but soon enough we started to form a strong bond together." Smiled the Mage, seeing the great times he and Saya had going out on missions together, eating together, sparring together, and spending a lot of time together.

"It didn't really come as a surprise to us when we found out that we were in love." A fond smile ghosted over his features as he could clearly see the time they confessed to one another; sharing a kiss under a full moon.

"**Then you waged a war against the nations with the other smaller villages and countries at your side."** Cinder explained as the events played out with Naruto and his allies forming and declaring war on the five great nations.

**"Now were at the point where I ask the important question, what happend to you?" **Cinder asked the silver haired child.

"I'll show you." Naruto clapped his hands in response making the environment change and shift in a haze of color. A few seconds passed as mountains erected themselves from the ground, the sky turned a dark blue with clouds in the sky and the sun on the horizon going down. Trees sprouted like wildfire covering the ground in a forest in a matter of seconds. Finally figures started to form from the ground running to a mountain in the distance.

Floating over the land Cinder could see that it was the border of Grass Country from the Elemental Nations. **"Wait a minute! I remember this, this is the Allies assault against your base!"** Exclaimed Cinder seeing the five super powers of the Elemental Nations moving towards an immense mountain with a large complex built into the mountain face. The complex itself was five stories tall and seven hundred feet wide with barred windows at the front and four towers around it built on the mountain with a large wall in front of it, covered in thousands of seals.

"Indeed, this is their last hope for ending me... This is the end game.." Muttered Naruto, clapping his hands again this time the background shifted to a large room with a desk in the middle of it laid out a map of the Nations, a glass screen that overlooked the forest floor, which could see the the five armies moving to the three story walls blocking them from the mountain and their objective.

At the large glass screen was a teenager of sixteen years with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes with deep whisker marks on his cheeks. The teen was garbed in black Anbu styled armor with dark crimson, almost black, armor pieces on his arms, legs, and shoulders. On his back was a sheathed seven foot katana that had a design of a gold chain wrapping around the sheathe to the hilt and guard.

"Their finally here." The past Naruto said turning towards the staircase at the end of the room. "You can come out Saya-chan, there's no point in trying to sneak up on me." He said towards the entrance, making it swirl and distort til a woman came out of the distortion pouting at being caught. The woman in question was about seventeen years old, with crimson hair and golden eyes. She had alabaster skin, a lithe frame and a large bust wrapped in a skin tight black body suit with an obsidian staff strapped to her back.

"Mou~ how did you know I was there Naruto-kun?" Saya said coiling her arms around his neck. "Well I'm pretty sure there wasn't a leg sticking out of the staircase last time I checked." He stated, making Saya blush in embarrassment at the rookie mistake.

"Ehehe, yah sorry I was just so excited to tell you the good news that my control just slipped a bit." She giggled.

Naruto raised a blond brow. "Well, what's the good news?"

"I'm pregnant!" She squeeled hugging Naruto's head to her bosom. Locking up Naruto was struck in shock, "P-pregnant!"

Looking to his past self in the memory Naruto couldn't help but feel the same shock, fear, and joy that strike him when Saya told him she was expecting a child, his child. _"But that joy didn't last..."_ He thought changing the memory again trying not to show any sadness for what's to come.

The next scene that they saw was a stand off between Naruto, Saya and Tobi over the dead bodies of the Alliance head generals and his Zetsu clones.

"LET HER GO YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto threatened Tobi with his wind covered katana. "You should of seen this coming Uzumaki!" You betrayed all the people that trusted you, well all but one anyway." He emphasized pushing the Kunai harder into her neck.

"Naruto-koi, please just.. Just kill him, don't worry about me! What's important is that you live!" She told him struggling against Tobi's hold on her. Growling Naruto dashed towards Tobi to stop him from killing Saya but when he was about to slice his head from his shoulders a Zetso clone came out of the ground shielding the Uchiha and was sliced in two letting Tobi have enough time to slice Saya's throat open.

"NO!" He yelled, dropping his sword to catch her. "Saya-chan, please no, please.. Don't die.." He pleaded holding her tightly trying to staunch the bleeding. But he couldn't stop Saya's eyes from looking towards him with that look of fear, fear for her life, fear for him and fear for her child's life.

"I... Lo-love y-you..." She croaked through blood soaked lips slowly closing her eyes as her life faded from her body. "No! No don't close your eyes! Don't you dare close your eyes Saya! Please... Please don't leave me.." He pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes as he saw his lovers life fade from her eyes.

"Now you see? There's nothing you can do now Uzumaki, you couldn't stop the villagers from hating you, you couldn't stop the Villages from banning against your kind... And most of all you couldn't stop me from killing your lover and unborn child and now the world will be cast into an era of peace!" Tobi exclaimed as a large statue rose from the ground with all it's eyes wide open.

"Cinder, what your about to see... I want you to never tell the other Summons, no matter what." Naruto told him as his past played out in front of them.

Cinder turned to Naruto. **"I can't just say I won't say anything when I-**

"Cinder... Please just... Don't tell them." Naruto said, a pleading look in his crimson eyes. Sighing Cinder relented.** "Alright Naruto, I swear not to tell any of the summons what I will see."**

"Thank you." He said turning back to the fight. After setting Saya down the clones eyes turned fridged, glaring at the monologuing murderer. "This is the age of freedom, this is the age of peace and illusion and I'll soon have my dear Rin back!" Tobi announced, flashing through hand signs stopping on monkey. **"Phantasm Dragon Barrage!"**

Coming forth from the statues mouth eight dragons races towards the clone with his hair shadowing his eyes. Racing faster to the clone the dragons hit the clone surrounding him, all the while he never struggled or tried to escape. Then he started to laugh, a laugh that is only made by a man with nothing left, a man that is ready... To die...

"Why are you laughing?! You lost! There's no escaping this, your Bijuu will be extracted and my Rin will be revived!" Tobi growled, infuriated by the Uzumaki's laughter.

He looked the killer still chuckling with a smirk, only saying one word. "Checkmate."

A questioning look came over Til he saw a number of seals light up over Naruto. "No, Nononononono! I won't let you stop me!" He yelled throwing whatever technique he could at the teen but the dragons just stopped them midway toward their target

**"Uzumaki Sealing Style: Destruction of Life!"** The Uzumaki announced absorbing the dragons that represented the Bijuu's chakra into his body and destroying the statue and Tobi in a flash of light. Screaming in pain through the process Naruto's body started to break down and fade as each signature embedded itself onto him destroying his flesh and ripping the environment apart in a large explosion of volatile energies. Spreading throughout the mountains the surge destroyed all chakra users and samurai alike taking away their chakra... And blasting all of the chakra right back into Naruto and blasting him away from the Elemental Nations... To the other side of the world..

**(Westeros, Past, Unidentifes shore)**

Appearing on an uncharted shore Cinder and Naruto waited for the memory to start. A few seconds of waiting and a comet streaked through the night sky slamming into the beach shore in an explosion of sand.

"Here is where I began my first few steps on the path of a Mage." Naruto said, peering into the crater. Inside the crater was a young boy that glowed with energy that mingled and swirled around and under his skin or what should be his skin since it was more like a shell of bright energy. For all that was seen was the light under his eyelids.

**"Why were you turned back into a child?" **Cinder questioned Naruto.

"Apparently my body wasn't able take the amount of chakra I absorbed from the Bijuu and all the people In the Elemental Nations. So to counteract it my body was broken down and turned into energy, a human battery if you will, for all the chakra so as to contain it all." Naruto told the Pheonix, changing his right arm into an arm of dark blue chalra with black markings all around it to prove his point.

**"Then if that's the case how can you still bleed?"**

"Well I just created my body out of solidified energy and my blood is still chakra but just liquidized for that reason." Naruto explained to his friend.

From a distance a robed figure approached the crater peering into it and waving his hand, making the ground spit the glowing boy up into the air right into the robes figures arms.

"The mans name was Gandalph and he was my teacher in many things Arcane... Though I had to earn his teachings by taking a test." Naruto said as it showed the young boy waking up in a cottage where Gandalph gave him an explanation on where he currently was. Feeling strange the shadow asked Gandalph, an old man with a white beard garbed in grey robes, for a mirror which he was given and gasped at his new look of silver hair and crimson eyes and more pronounced whiskers.

Talking to Gandalph the shadow nodded and went out of the cabin into a thick forest where he found an empty clearing and sat down closing his eyes concentrating on the foreign energies around him.

**"What did you have to do?"** Cinder asked, tearing his gaze from the past Naruto to the current one.

"I had to find a similar energy signature... And bond with it." He said, just as the past Naruto jumped up in surprise sprinting deeper into the forest.

Stopping at a tree the young Naruto saw a small lizard, a chameleon, and sent a tendril of chakra into it trying to connect with it. Feeling a small click the youth was able to understand the chameleon as it jumped onto him nuzzling his cheek affectionately, making him laugh.

"From then on I was Gandalphs apprentice." The Mage continued as his young self was moving the sands of the beach with just his will with Gandalph watching him giving him input on what he was doing wrong. Moving with his new master around the Continent of Westeros Naruto was taught the culture, political structure and importance of family heritage and gender roles.

"Though when I was ready, my Master let me construct my own staff. For you see a mages staff is his main focus for his mana or energy which is used to enact the spells for magic" The youth explained as his younger self took out Saya's old staff, imbuing it with his mana and adding seals and a retractable blade at the end of it.

He smiled when his younger self showed his Master what his staff could do, getting a few chuckles from Gandalph and a pat on the head of Naruto's younger self.

"Soon after that years passed, centuries even, and I learned more about the world, traveled the whole of Westeros from the frigid North to the world beyond the Wall..." Naruto said as his younger self went from country to country, city to city, place to place on a journey of self learning.

**"I'm going to guess that you didn't age due to you being a construct of energy."** Said Cinder, getting a nod of approval from Naruto. "Just like the Tailed Beasts.."

"Soon I stopped trying to keep track of time after the first few hundred years and let them meld together but... To this day I remember the day I met him, Aegon The Conqueror."

**"Who is that?"** Cinder questioned, intrigued at all the new places flashing before him.

Naruto smiled. "He was my first friend in a long time Cinder." Stopping at a small village out in the west of Westeros Naruto's shadow took the form of a middle aged man, renting out a room at an inn where he found a group of kids taking out their aggression on a small boy of eight years.

Intervening Naruto befriended the young man named Aegon. For a few weeks they would talk and tell each other of their likes and things of that manner.

"Then one day I was given my first Blank Contract, a piece of paper to some but to the Magi community it's your way to the top of the political ladder. For you see the more contracts you fulfill the more prestige you get as a Mage and the more prestige you have, the higher you get in a position of power as well as your magical abilities. Though you can train yourself to grow stronger a contract gives you a boost to your abilities that training rarely gives." Naruto explained to Cinder as the shadow was handed a golden and red piece of paper by a woman in a cloak who promptly disappeared.

**"What does a contract entail and for how long does it apply?"** The Pheonix questioned as the shadow revealed its young form to Aegon.

"A contract can be fulfilled from helping a person in need to giving them a charm that will give them good luck. It all depends on the agreement, as for the time it stands that can go from a few days to a life time. Though when a contract is made for a life time a Mages power can go up in a large boost of power because of it. But there is a downside to the life time set of limit, the Mage who made the contract will have his/her power restricted in stages depending on the requirements that must be fulfilled." He explained with a chart popping up next to him as he pointed to important details.

**"Alright, then what did you do with the Contract?" **

"I simply used it on Aegon, though I never considered what he would ask for in return." He said, waving his hand to his past self setting up a pentagram around himself and sitting in a meditative stance glowing with energy molding a blue ballot mana In-between his finger tips chanting in a foreign tongue.

Rising in volume his chanting grew more in depth as the ball of mana started to solidify into an egg shape, dark black in color falling into his hands. Where he promptly gave the egg to Aegon whispering to him what to do with it.

**"No, you didn't just-**

"Sigh, yes I used the Creation of All technique in the spell to give the egg life for Aegons conquest." Naruto said, seeing the greed start to flash through the young boys eyes scowling at that look.

**"So he wanted an egg that held what?" **

"He wanted a Dragon and I gave him one."

**"WHAT?!"** Cinder squaked in rage at Naruto's choice. "It's not like it wasn't under control, so long as he didn't start killing masses of people for no reason I could control the Dragon easily enough." He waved off Cinders concern.

Soon images of Aegon riding his Dragon into battle were shown to them as each battle gave him more territory Til he was King of all of Westeros, with Naruto along giving him council.

"Finally on his death bed, Aegon proposed a multiple Contract proposition to me. I would help his family with the Dragons and keep them safe so long as they don't skew from the contract perimeters Aegon and I set up through the years. The offer was easy enough since it only lasted to a few generations, the current generation being the last of the contracts requirements." The youth told the Pheonix, watching as the memory caught up to the current events.

"That's the end of it." The your stated clapping his hands blurring both their vision in white.

**(Old Mary, Deck; Early morning)**

Reappearing on the deck of the Old Mary Cinder gave Naruto a hard glance. **"So you'll only be here til your contract expires?" **Naruto nodded. **"Alright, then when you are done you'll have to explain to the the Summons community on why none of their summoners could bring them to the Mortal plane." **Naruto glared at Cinder for suggesting such an idea.

"From what I remember, I'm not very.. Liked in the Summons world after the whole killing off their more influential Summoners ordeal." He sweat dropped.

**"I know, that's why your going to explain it to them so they can stop coming to me to bitch about it!"** Cinder exclaimed waving his wing at the sky in anger as if the Summons in question was there.

Sighing at his Summons outburst Naruto dismissed him with a half-hearted nod. Looking to the horizon he could make out the salt water slated stones of the Pike up ahead as the sea wind on his face and the rising sun bathing half the ship in its light.

_"Ready or not Balon, I'm here to collect on my Contract!" _Naruto thought, his eyes glowing with red chakra.

* * *

**Wooooh, man that was a long chapter! I tell you guys with midterms coming up and College apps. being due soon I've just had a hard time trying to write the chapter, but thank god for the weekend. Now my poll is up Til Christmas so vote for which story I should focus on before its to late. Remember to leave some long, detailed reviews for me so I know what to improve and what to leave as is. Yami out, but here's a little treat for you guys before I go!**

**Preview, Chapter 3:**

**"So were agreed, the children must die."**

**.**

**.**

**"Why, why do I keep seeing these horrible dreams?!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki on behalf of the High Council you are under arrest."**

**.**

**.**

**Thats a wrap everybody so this is Yami, signing out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Song of Kunai, Thrones, and Magi**

**Woohoooo! Over 900+ views! Were so close to 1,000 views guys, so keep on reading! Now I have an announcement to make, Christmas break is coming up and I may not be able to update due to family bonding, presents, and keeping my girlfriend nice and "Warm" if you know what I mean (wink). But don't fret I already have a rough draft of the next chapter in the works. So sit back, relax and get ready for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Song of Ice and Fire, they're by Kishimoto and John R. R. Martin, so there I said it.**

**Index: **

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

**Techniques/Spell/Other Dialogue**

**Ch. 3: A Kraken's Deal, Lannisters Problem and Magi's Order**

* * *

**(The Pike, Docking Harbor)**

The Pike, a somewhat modestly sized island away from the mainland of Westeros where the bulk of the the sea wise population resided. The island was mostly made up of uncivilized land with the coast colonized by the residents of the island, all under the rule of the islands patriarch Balon Greyjoy. The House of Greyjoy is a proud House of sea fairing warriors who favored cloth and leather armor for speed on their ships, in contrast to the atypical Westeros fashion Knight with chain mail armor and horseback movements for long campaigns. Though they sneer at the fact that they are considered, by the primary Houses, inferior due to their reliance on their ships and their choice of wearing nontraditional garbs for battle. Yet this proud island is where our fleeing Royal siblings and resident ninja find themselves, looking about the wonders of the dock.

"Well here we are kids! The Pike, the backwater island of sea scalleywags, the resident of sailing pirates, the Peninsula of Pain, the-

"Siris, I think they get it!" Naruto stated, nudging his head to the two cowering children behind his dark blue cloak. Siris rubbed the back of his head in an abashed manner. "Ehehe, sorry about that kids. It's just I'm pretty excited to be here since it's a plaza for sailors of my repertoire to gather around and share thrilling stories of grandeur and adventure!" He exclaimed striking a pose in front of them with a blinding smile, a sun setting in the background with a smile on the surface of it with dolphins, oddly enough, cresting around him to form a ship **(K.Y. : Kind of like Guy and Lees sunset illusion but without all the hugging). **

**"**AHHHH, MY EEEEYES, IIIIITT BUUUURRRNNSS!" Viserys yelled, rolling on the wooden pier, trying to get the image out of his brain. Daenarys was lucky enough not to see it due to her eyes being covered by Naruto's cloak. Watching as her brother rolled on the ground in obvious mental agony, she mentally noted not to look right at Siris when he had one of his "moments".

"What's the matter with the lad?" The bespeckled Bravosi questioned, oblivious to the torture he just inflicted onto the young prince. Sweatdropping Naruto just shook his head at the ridiculous sailor, helping Viserys onto his feet. "Nothing Siris, just attend to the ship while I take the children to The Salted Clam."

"You sure? I could come along and watch your back should any of the patrons be a little... Touchy." The Captain suggested, making a few gestures to make his point. Naruto took a second to think it over, considering the pros and cons of Montaigo coming with them to the Inn. "Alright if you really want to-

WHAM

"Great! Then lets be off!" Siris exclaimed, rushing past Naruto in a beeline into the town, leaving a trail of dust in his wake and an Uzumaki on the ground from being run over by the excited sailor. Rubbing his boot imprinted face the youth motioned for the siblings to follow as he walked to the town ahead. "Naruto... Why are we here?" The prince asked, curious as to their current occupation.

"Were here Viserys because we don't have any Allies and plenty of enemies ready to put an arrow in our backs. So were simply going to get an Ally and a hiding place for you two so nobody will be able to find you for a long while, that is til we have more support for your cause." The Mage said, walking to the guarded entrance to the town by two men with boiled leather jerkins, helms of iron and axes at their hips.

"A-alright Naruto." The boy responded, a look of determination crossing his visage thinking of the ways to pay back the rebels for killing his parents. Ever since Naruto saved them from Kings Landing Viserys has started to feel a deep loathing for any and all of the perpetrators for his fathers death. Robert Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Ned Stark.. These were just some of the names that have been provided to him but already he hated the thought of them.

_"They'll pay! They'll all pay for what they've done to us!" _The Targaryen thought, tightening his fists to the point of knuckle whitening.

Looking at her brother Daenarys couldn't help but feel concern for his manner as of late. _"Brother, why have you started to become distant from me? Has our parents deaths affected you so much that you've started to close yourself off from me?"_ She thought as get passed through the gates

"Children, stick to me and don't wander off. This town is full of undesirables and slavers as well so don't go to far from me. Do you understand?" Their guardian stated the Jong his head to then. They nodded slightly in confirmation: "Good." Naruto said, looking forward to their destination. The Salted Clam was a small building made up of what appeared to be driftwood and rusted iron. On top of the building was a large sign with the words, 'The Salted Clam', in large script. Just as the other buildings in the then the Inn was on top of a rock like foundation, stable but a little crooked to the eye.

Walking through the door the siblings could see that the room was a large rectangle with wooden tables and seats, occupied by a few people, dominating most of the space with a staircase to the right of the entrance. Moving to the back of the room they saw a man behind a counter washing a mug, while the occupants of the room trailed suspicious gazes at their forms.

Stopping at the counter Naruto laid down three copper coins. "I need one room with two beds Horus." He said to the Inn-keep. The large man of forty-seven name days looked down at him. His dark eyes flashed in recognition and a grin broke apart his light complexion. "Naruto! Well I'll be drowned by the kraken, it's good to see you lad! How have you been?" The proprietor exclaimed reaching over the counter to ruffle the silver haired youths hair with a large smile.

Dang giggled at the usually aloof Mage being treated like a child, even Viserys couldn't help but smirk at the funny display of affection. "Horus! I'm fine, I've been fine for a long time! So please, stop messing up my hair, we've talked about this!" The 'kid' said pushing the large hand off his head with an annoyed look.

Chuckling Horus took a key from his pocket. "Alright, alright no need to fuss about your hair lad. Here's the key to your usual room. Dinner will be In a few hours time, oh and go to talk to Helga lad. She's been worried sick about you ever since you left so suddenly with your teacher." He told the boy as Naruto took the key to his room.

"Hai hai, I'll do it." Naruto said, leading the two Targaryen's to the stairs. Going up the squeaking steps they found themselves in a long hall with doors across the walls. Walking down the hall Naruto didn't stop at any of the doors until he flashed the key into a hole at the end of the hall opening a door that would otherwise be unseen to the naked eye. Moving into the room the two kids could only stop and stare in surprise at the luxury of the room. Now the room wasn't to extravagant but it was filled with a few black silk covers for the beds in the far right corner with two mahogany dressers in the far left corner of the square room. The carpet was a large dark blue that encompassed the whole room with a depiction of a large Pheonix screeching at a Scorpion as it dove to it.

"A-amazing, I never would have thought an Inn like this would have a room with such decor!" Daenarys exclaimed, feeling the soft carpet in wonder. Viserys just sat on one of the beds in suspicion moving around to assess its authenticity. "I-it's real." He said, surprised at the revelation.

"Of course it's real, I've made sure it is so I wouldn't get ripped off by Horus. Still, get comfortable you two this is going to be our safe house for a couple days." Naruto said, moving to one of the dressers and knocking on the top of it with a mana covered fist, a glow of blue floating sigils of High Valerian came from the dresser. Taking his hand off it the dresser started to unfold revealing a convection of weaponry in there as well as scrolls.

Taking care to bring out his scroll Naruto chose to take two black ninjatos, fifty shuriken, a few herbs and a white scroll with a lotus on the top of it, sealing it all away in his scroll and closing the dresser. Straightening his collar he moved to the two siblings putting his hands on their heads. "Stay here and keep each other safe, I'll get Siris and be back as soon as I can." He stated ruffling their hair with affection and moving to the door.

"W-wait! What are we supposed to do in here?"

"Yeah, there's nothing in here but a few beds!"

Naruto turned slightly back to them. "There's a chess game board and pieces under one of them, use that to occupy yourselves. It will help you later on." With that he went through the door and closed it, locking it from the outside so no one could get in.

* * *

**(Pike Town, Market)**

"I'LL TAKE THAT FLOUNDER GOOD SIR!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY STALL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH SIR?!"

The yells reverberated through the bustling market with a stall vendor yelling at the drunken man on top of his fish stall with a flounder in his hand. Siris brandished the flounder at the evil man ready to strike him down for the good his country. "G-give _hiccup_ up n-now e-vil fish king and I-I'll spare you the _hic_ embar-rass-ment of losing to meeeee!" He hiccuped slashing the flounder of Rightousness at the vendor.

"If you don't get off my stall right now I'm calling the guards!" The vendor threatened with a butcher knife covered in fish guts. "SIRIS! What in blue hell are you doing on there?!"

Turning his heroic head Siris the Great saw his trusty ward Sir Monty in all his sallow glory. "MOOOOONNNTTYY! I fou-und you! Q-quick-ly _hiccup_ throw me a harpoon so I can skin this _hic-hiccup_ evil fish!" He said with an outstretched hand waiting for his faithful side-kick to give him the aforementioned spear.

Shaking his head at his obviously drunken Captain Monty took a large bottle of liquor our of his bag, brandishing it at him. "Sir, if you come down right now you can have this nice Bravosi wine, straight from the city itself. Just come down and it's yours sir."

The brave Sailor couldn't tear his eyes away from the coveted liquor of the God's in his faithful friends hands. But he could feel something wrong with the bottle. "TREACHERY! I won't fall _hic_ for it! It-it's just a lie!"

"It's not a lie sir, look." Monty said, pouring a little of the alcohol onto the ground. Seeing the liquor wasn't fake in looks the Captian raced to the first mate for the sweet, sweet drink. "MIIIIIIINNNEEE!"

Seeing his Captain closing in Monty narrowly dodged the lunge and shoved the lip of the bottle into his mouth, forcing him to drink a few gulps of it and choking on the liquid. Falling to the ground the saucy sailor felt the world spin on its head and the sky turn and twist around him. Raising his hands he could see them turn to dust leaving him and taking more of his body away, screaming in shock the hero could do nothing but scream... Then he opened his eyes finding himself in the middle of the town market, with Monty looking at him weirdly.

"I-I got a little drunk, didn't I?" Monty nodded. "Damn, thought I was more in control this time. Oh well back to the grind I guess.. Now where was that Inn? I could of sworn that I... WAIT A MINUTE!" He said startling Monty.

"AHHH! WHAT, WHAT IS IT?"

"MONTY, WHY ARE YOU OVER HERE?!"

"WELL SIR, I KNEW YOU TEND TO GO OVERBOARD DRINKING EHEN YOU GO TO THE BARS HERE! SO I CAME HERE WITH A BOTTLE OF SOBERING UP JUICE, OR WHATEVER ITS NAME IS, TO HELP YOU FOCUS CAPTAIN!"

"AH, GOOD WORK MONTY!"

"THANK YOU SIR! I THINK WE SHOULD STOP YELLING NOW! PEOPLE ARE STARING!"

"RIGHT WE'll STOP YELLING!" Siris yelled back getting back up to his feet feeling a little disoriented. "Monty, I want you to go back to the ship and I'm keeping this just in case... I get force fed alcohol, yeah force fed." He said taking the bottle and shooing Monty into the direction of the ship. Shaking his head at the obvious lie Monty went back the way he came, all the while not seeing the guards that were brought to the debacle by the yelling and looking upon the sailor with narrowed eyes. "Inform Lord Greyjoy that the sailor is here, I'll trail him and send his location through the channels to you when I learn of it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**(Salty Clam, First Floor)**

With the evening crowd thinning out Naruto moved back down the stairs to Horus at the counter with a large woman of forty-eight name days with red hair and green eyes in a smock and woolen dress.

"Naruto! Come on over! Helga is here to see you." Horus said motioning to his plump wife. Looking to the woman Naruto gave a nod of recognition, though he wasn't able to say anything after since he was wrapped up in the, surprising fast, large woman's arms.

"Oooh my dear, it's been so long! Look at you all skin and bones, did that teacher even feed you?! Where have you been my darling little boy? Why haven't you written to us? Why-"

"Dear, I think you should let the lad down now he looks like he's losing air." Sweat dropped Horus, seeing his energetic wife swing the small boy around in her arms with no point of letting go. Gaining a questioning look Helga looked down at the boy, now blue in the face with swirls replacing his eyes.

"Oh, oh dear! I'm so sorry little Naru!" She apologized letting the Nin down onto the ground, where he breathed in as much air his lungs could take trying to center himself. "I-it's alright _cough_ Helga. I should of seen _cough_ that coming after not visiting or sending a l-letter to you guys for so long." He said, coughing between every few words.

"Well good, you should have known how worried I was not hearing from you for over a year Naru. I didn't know if you were alive or sick or hurt or, or anything!" She said with a look of worry in her eyes and a few unshed tears in the corner of her eyes. Sighing Naruto went over to the woman and gave her a hug of reassurance, where she quickly reciprocated the gesture. "I'm sorry Helga, I'll try to write as much as I can but I can't make any promises."

"A-alright Naru I understand." She said, giving him a strong squeeze. Smiling at the reunion between the two Horus pulled out a chair for Naruto. "Have a seat lad, we have some business we need to go over before you do anything else. Helga dear, would you please bring us some drinks?" She nodded her head going behind the counter to get them some refreshments.

Naruto took a seat across Horus. "Alright then Horus, is there anything I need to know before I begin?" He asked Horus, nodding the Inn-keep brought a map of the Pike onto the table. "You see since the last time you were here Balon has upped his guardsmen numbers and added a few traps here, here and here." He said pointing to the North, West and East entrances to the castle on top of the Pike.

"Now why would he do that when he's expecting me?"

"That's the thing, he's expecting you but no one knows of your rendezvous, not even his highest advisors. With that in mind Balon has upped security to make sure nothing bad happens during your meeting and also so no spies from the rebel faction can snoop about his business, that being you two meeting. This is due to the fact that the rebels have grown suspicious of Balon's true allegiance ever since his abrupt double-cross of Aerys to support them." Horus said as Helga came with two mugs, one of beer and the other of cider.

Taking the cider with a smile smile of appreciation to Helga Naruto took a swig looking carefully at the map. "I see... With these new traps it will be a bit more difficult to get into the castle, though with the way their arranged its almost like... Ah, I see what he's trying to do! Clever, very clever indeed." He muttered, memorizing the maps contents and finishing the last of the cider.

"What do you mean clever?" Horus questioned, looking back at the map to see what the youth could see.

"What I mean is that the traps may deter the average infiltrator but the way they are spaced on the map a veteran would easily be able to get by them and thereby be able to-"

"Get into the castle easily!" Horus realized, surprised at the traps purpose. The Mage nodded. "Correct, he wants someone to be able to get into the castle, but it has the effect of looking like he tried to stop them thereby putting away any suspicion that he deliberately let them through the front door." He explained.

"That is clever, still if I'm reading this right the-"

"HEEEEEEYYYY!" A yell rang out through the Inn from the door.

Snapping their heads to the door the two could see Siris moving through the door towards them with a silly grin on his face.

"There you are! I've been looking for you guys, I swear this town is more confusing than it should be!" He stated sitting onto one of the seats putting his feet on the table next to them.

"Siris, where have you been?" Naruto questioned the sailor. "Well I've just been having some fun lad, there no need to get wound up in a knot." Siris said bringing a bottle of liquor to his lips.

"Montaigo! What have I told you about putting feet up on the table!" Helga exclaimed, brandishing a wooden spoon at the sea captain threateningly.

Laughing nervously Siris put his feet back on the ground for fear of Helga's wrath. "Sorry Helga, my mistake ehehe." He apologized.

In response Helga pointed her two front fingers to her eyes then to him to show that she was watching him. Coughing into his hand Horus got their attention to him. "If we could please focus on the task at hand everyone."

"Alright, alright Horus we're focusing."

"Hai hai, get on with it."

"Thank you now Siris here's what's going on..." Horus said, beginning to explain what he told Naruto. After hearing Horus explain the situation Siris looked to Naruto. "So you going to go along with Balon's bluff?"

Naruto nodded. "I am, there's a simple set up and no one will be able to prove that Balon wanted me there when no one knows that I'm here. Plus even if they could see the set up they wouldn't know who is meeting Balon so were fine." The Uzumaki explained to the sailor.

"Your going to have to go soon lad, the guards switch watches every two hours and a new rotation of guards will switch in thirty minutes time." Horus told the Mage.

"Alright then, while I go meet with the Kraken I need Siris to stay here and keep an eye on the kids so nothing will happen to them while I'm gone. Are you alright with that Siris?" Siris nodded at the question in confirmation. "Good, then I better be off the suns about to go down soon. If things go well I'll be back In forty minutes." With that Naruto got up from his seat and walked to the door, raising his hood over his head.

"Good luck lad!"

"Make sure to get a souvenir from the ol'Kraken for me shorty!"

"Be safe Naru!"

They all told him as he raised his hand up in farewell, walking out the door and closing it without a sound. Moving through the town Naruto passed a guard next to a fisherman's stall. Looking to the Salted Clam the guard called over a colleague of his. "Tell Lord Greyjoy that the sailor is at the Salted Clam." He ordered the man, getting a grunt in response as the man walked away to do as he was told.

* * *

**(Kings Landing)**

The city was in disarray as the rebel forces are met with the site of the once peaceful city. The gates were wide open to them as they passed through to see that a majority of the buildings were damaged in some way. While they moved closer to the castle they could see that the damages grew worse as they got closer to their destination. Corpses lay burned on the ground, buildings were falling apart, chunks of the road were missing and even worse, where once there was a High Septum Chapel is now a large pile of cinders and and rubble.

"By the Seven... What the hell happened here?"

"Did the Mad King have a dragon we weren't aware of guarding the city?"

"Who could of done this?"

These muttering and more was heard by Robert Baratheon as he walked through the ruined streets of Kings Landing with his friend Eddard Stark. "Look at this Ned! It's like a Dragon just went through the place and set the city on its fucking head!" He exclaimed to his dark haired friend, sweeping his eyes over the city as they got closer to the destroyed castle gates.

"I can see that Robert, what I don't see is a Dragon's corpse but Lannister corpses laid down on the roads and rubble. I don't see anything that could of done this and I know for a fact that Aerys didn't have any more Dragons he could throw at us, so it begs the question; what caused this?" Ned told the Baratheon as they approached the destroyed castle entrance.

"I don't know Ned, I just don't know." Robert told his old friend, waving over one of his men to them.

"Yes sir, what do you need of me?" The man asked his leader.

"Get a garrison of our strongest men to clear this rubble, we need to get to the throne room to make sure none of those blasted Targaryen's left the castle alive." Robert ordered, venom practically dripping from his words. Saluting the man went to gather people to clear the wreckage.

"Robert, I know that Aerys was a terrible king but your not seriously considering what I think your considering?" Ned questioned, with apprehension for what his leaders answer would be.

"They need to DIE Ned, all of the Dragons need to die! If I don't kill them all then they'll just try and take their vengeance out on us and I can't let that happen. Lyanna will not die for nothing!" Robert growled glaring at a partially damaged statue of Aerys, swinging his mace and breaking the statue into pieces.

"Robert, calm down! Think about this, they are children Robert! Children! Are you really ready to kill CHILDREN!" Ned heatedly questioned Robert, hoping that he would think rationally.

Robert turned sharply to the Stark with an angry glare. "They aren't children Ned! They are SPAWNS OF AERYS AND THEY NEED TO BE-"

BOOOOM

CRRRRAAAAASSHHHH

Down went the rubble as the garrison of soldiers made a large hole through the rubble, prompting the two men to stop arguing. Robert walked past Ned through the hole, shoving past the men in his wake brandishing his mace at his side. "I'm ending this now Ned, you can help me or you can walk away but either way..." He turned his head so Ned could see the rage burning in his eye. "They are going to DIE!"

Ned moved to stop Robert. "Keep him out here til I come back, thats an order." Robert said walking quickly into the castle depths. Forming a wall in Ned's path the soldiers drew their weapons with a bit of reluctance. "Damn it Robert! Stop, I'm telling you stop!" He looked at the men he fought with, the same men that helped him fight through the best of the Mad Kings men, the same men who he trusted with his life... Stop him from going to Robert and ending his insane idea of justice. They looked down slightly to avoid his disappointed, and angered gaze.

"Get out of my way! That's an order!" He said, drawing his long sword Ice into his hands. "Sir, we can't... I mean that is to say we are ordered to keep you-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE ORDERED!" He snapped back at them. "What I don't understand is why are you all doing this! You are going to let innocent children die, because of an ORDER!"

They started to look to one another, a sense of doubt starting to overcome their senses. "We are ordered to stay here, sir that is all." One of them stated with conviction.

"Then your ok with letting children die? Your ok with just following without a second thought?!" He questioned the man, seeing his conviction start to waver. "Well I-" he tried to say but was knocked out by one of the blockade men.

"Enough of this! I'm not going to have a child's death on my conscious! Sir, go right in we'll let you through." He said getting nods from the soldiers, one kicking the unconscious man.

Smiling slightly Ned thanked them and ran into the castle, determined to stop Robert from killing the children.

Moving quickly through the large hall Ned ignored the charred bodies and burnt walls, the blackened skeletons of fallen knights and broken bows of archers to find himself in the throne room with Jaime Lannister sitting in the Iron throne looking worse for wear with Robert questioning him.

"For the last time Jaime's, where are they?"

"Robert I told you I don't know where they are, I killed Aerys and wen I was leaving I was... Knocked unconscious." He said, pausing when he told of his state like he was trying to remember if that was true.

"Damn it Jamie! If they are still alive we'll never be rid of the Targaryen blight and if that happens-"

"Robert! What's going on?!" Ned questioned, cautiously approaching the two men. Baratheon turned toward Ned. "Apparently this so called Knight killed Aerys breaking his oath and was knocked out! But what I don't believe is that he doesn't know where the DRAGONS ARE!" He growled, grinding his teeth in frustration in letting Lyannas killer in a way live on.

_"Thank the Seven they aren't here, I guess He wouldn't let them die. Then, if that's the case he wasn't lying about... It"_ Ned thought seeing his friend grow even more angry by the minute.

"Well the _great_ Robert Baratheon shouldn't have a hard time finding a few baby Dragon's, should he?" The Lannister mocked, trying not to cut himself on the Iron throne as he started to get out of the seat.

"Shut up! You could have ended it, but no! You took that snake Aerys proposal to guard him for the rest of you fucking life when you joined the Kings guards And NOW you realize your mistake by killing the damn psychopath!" Robert roared at the descending Lannister.

"Robert calm down! There's no need to turn on each other!" Ned reasoned, trying to keep his friend from going down in a spiral of maddening anger.

Robert glared at Ned. "I won't rest until they are found and terminated Ned, they won't stop Til were dead anyway because of their fathers death! If we don't try and kill them they will come back and kill us!" Robert reasoned, his eyes burning with rage.

Ned grabbed a hold of Robert, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Robert, look at yourself! Your starting to act like Aerys!" That stopped Robert cold, making him freeze in shock. "Your becoming so paranoid that your trying to find children and KILL THEM! That's what AERYS WOULD DO!" Ned said, shaking his friend to make him see what he was doing.

"I'm just trying to save us a headache in the future Ned, can't you see that!"

"Yet, the headache as you call them are children! So pardon me for saying that what you are trying to do is wrong!" Stark told his friend pushing him away in disgust.

"It's not wrong Ned! What's wrong is not going after them and stopping them from seeing old age!" That statement earned Robert a mailed fist smashing him across the jaw. Falling back Robert looked at his friend with his hand holding his jaw.

"You.. You hit me!" He said, shocked that Eddard would hit him.

"It was the only thing you would get through your thick skull! Look at yourself Robert, this isn't you! It's your anger that's talking, you have to keep your head together! If you don't then what kind of King will you be?!" Ned said, raising his sword at Roberts throat to get his point across.

"K-king?! You... You want me as King?" Robert questioned, looking up at his friend with surprise spelled across his face.

Ned gave a slight nod. "Robert who else would lead us? The people love you, the men idolize you and you are a great warrior. It goes without saying that you would be a great leader, just control your temper from now on, or else I'll knock you down again!" Ned said with a fist raised to show he was serious, pulling Ice away from Baratheon's throat.

Rubbing his throat Robert could see Ned was offering his hand in support. Smiling softly he took it letting Ned help him back on his feet. "King, huh?"

"That's right Robert, King." Ned told him with a shrug of his shoulders like it wasn't a big decision to make.

"Ned... Thank you, I lost my temper and I went a little.. Berserk. Now if you really think I should be King." Ned nodded. "Then I'll be King! Hell who knows, I could be even greater than the Kings of the First Men!" Robert said with a grin on his bruised face prompting Med to smile back.

"Of course, your Highness." He said with a slight mocking bow, getting a laugh from Robert. Across from them Jaime felt a twinge of Deja Vu as he felt a throbbing pain at the thought._ "Naruto, what did you do to me?! It's like... This wasn't supposed to happen, but... I knew what was going to happen?"_

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Footsteps echoed through the hall as a cloaked figure moved to the large bolted doors. Swinging his gloved hand to the doors he commanded them to open, getting them to do so with a loud screeching sound as they dragged across the floor. Walking through the doors the figure found himself in the Council chambers, a large dark room with a raised circular desk and high seated seats in the room looking down at his position with a light shining down on him.

**"Release the light, illuminate the sky. Let the shadows cover the stars, and the sun burn the heavens. Come forth High Council, your servant seeks your wisdom."** The figure softly chanted. Soon six beams of light came down and took the seats in the dais above him, forming into ethereal silhouettes of human shapes.

**"What do you want Mako?"**

**"Yes, what's so important that you would come for our council boy!"**

Came the general response from the shadowed beings. "Council members, I request the right of taking a fellow brother into custody." He said with his head bored down in respect.

**"What?!" **One of the council members exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

**"Mako... Why do you ask us such a thing, you know the Rules dictate that not just anyone can go and arrest a fellow member."** The councilman said leaning forward with his shadowed beard wisping in front of him.

**"That's right, one needs to be in the Task Force to arrest anyone and last time I checked you were just a newly released Apprentice! So what gives you the right to ask us to allow you to proceed with such an act?"** A councilwoman said, putting her fingers together In interest.

"I know how he acts, how he thinks, and how he operates. So who better to take him in than the one who knows him the best?" He said to the council.

The far right shadow shook his head. **"That doesn't work Mako. There are Rules for a reason and if we let you do what you want it would spit in the face of years of Tradition. Beside the point that there's no guarantee that your emotions wouldn't get in the way of the arrest, thereby making you a.. Liability to the arrest."**

**"Agreed, the boy is inexperienced and newly welcomed. The arrest wouldn't work."**

**"Correct, he wouldn't get it done."**

**"Lets just send him off! This was a waste of time."**

"ENOUGH!" The figures outburst prompted the room into silence. "If I don't go and arrest him, them no one will be able to! I'm the only one that can get close to him!" He said with purple miasma swirling around him, fluctuating with each beat of the heart.

**"How can you be so sure only you would be able to catch him?"**

**"Yes, where's your proof?!"**

**"Right, where's your proof child were all waiting!"**

"I know because I have one of his possessions!" He stated pulling out a piece of ripped blue cloth. "With this I can track him to wherever he is and take him back here for judgement!"

**"Hmm, this could work.."**

**"Mesmer, your not seriously considering this?!"**

**"Yeah, think about what this could lead to!"**

**"Quiet! Don't you think I know what this would do! We're already stretched thin with the Broken Cell debacle nipping at our heels. This could save us the man power of sending out seasoned veterans that we need here to keep things stable and the public secure."** The councilman Mesmer stated, getting begrudging grumbles of approval from his colleagues.

"So will you allow me a Gate Key to follow with the arrest?" The figure questioned.

Looking to each other they convened quickly, speaking to each other in a mixture of tongues to come to a decision. A minute passed and they can to an agreement.

**"We will allow this, just so long as you stay inside the Rules then you can go. But you will not be given any revenue from the arrest, nor the energy from the Siphoning will ever be given to you once the criminal is taken into custody. Do you understand?"**

Mako smiled. "I understand, thank you High Council. Truly, today you chose the right decision this day. I'll take that Key now if you kindly would give it to me."

Snapping their fingers a small flashing light came down through the ceiling, falling down into Makos outstretched hand revealing a oval shaped mirror like surface with a black cover over the surface with a ruby gem eye on the cover.

**"One more thing before you leave, who is the criminal that has broken our Rules?"**

Looking back with a Glasgow smirk Mako gripped the Gate Key tightly in his hand.

"His name.. Is Naruto Uzumaki!" He announced disappearing in a cloud of miasma, leaving at the room unable to hear the roars of outrage...

* * *

**(Pike Castle)**

_"I swear Balon, you would think that you didn't want to meet with all these traps!"_ Thought Naruto as he moved the halls of the castle. A few minutes earlier Naruto arrived at the castle, sneaking past the guards and slipping into the gates with a quick substitution with a fallen pebble behind the Northern gates. Moving through the halls, on the ceilings occasionally to avoid passing guards, the youth avoided collapsing floors, flying darts and oddly enough a few eels.

Shaking his head at the thought of the past traps he went through Naruto saw another guardsman turn to the hall he was moving through. Jumping onto the ceiling Naruto crawled over the guard, dropping down behind him without a sound and dashing quickly to the right hallway.

_"If Horus's map was correct this hall should lead to the rope bridge that connects to Balon's throne room. There should be a diamond shaped rock in the wall if I'm right then... Ah there it is! I'm on the right track."_ He thought, picking up his pace.

Seeing a large opening in the wall ahead he could surmise that it was the bridge connecting one end of the castle to the other. The bridge was over the shores raging squalls, crashing against the shore and the winds rocking the rope bridge making it dangerous to cross.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto sprinted across the bridge, cutting through the wind with no resistance and appearing at the other side of the bridge. Scanning for movement Naruto disappeared from sight just as two guards came to the bridge. Talking animatedly they crossed the bridge, never noticing Naruto sticking to the outer side of the castle with the winds pushing against him.

Sighing in relief he dropped back onto the ground and turned to the door ahead, dashing to it and skidding to a halt against the side of the door. Opening outward loud voices erupted from the room, looking into it Naruto slipped into the room hiding behind a pillar and bending the light around him to hide hi form from sight.

Taking his surroundings in Naruto could see that a few pillars surrounded the large square room. The room was made up of stones and blocks of cinder with a large green carpet leading to the throne that was occupied by Balon Greyjoy as he dealt with a few concerned advisors. The King of the Pike was a strong man of mid-forties with greying dark black hair with brownish green eyes and a bit of a tanned complexion With a deep frown on his visage.

"Sire, we need to take back Theon immediately!"

"No! We need to raise taxes and raid more ships to get more gold!"

"Fuck all of that! We need more beer and wenches to entertain us!"

Running his head Balon raised his hand up for silence, quieting the Advisors. "Gentlemen, as much as I would enjoy continuing this conversation I have more important matters to attend to. So if you would please leave me be, just walk through the door and we will continue this conversation at a later date In time."

Chorusing their response they left through the doors closing them in their wake. Sinking more into the throne he rubbed his temples in frustration "Damned vultures! I swear it would be easier just to throw them into the sea for the Drowned God to judge them!"

"That would probably just make more vultures rise through the ranks, don't you think?" Naruto said, rising from out of the floor with his hood over his head. Jumping slightly Balon drew back his arm with his axe in hand ready I strike down the small figure in front of him. "Who are you!" He questioned, putting his axe in front of him ready to strike the figure down.

The Uzumaki sweat dropped at Balon's question and wondered if maybe Balon forgot that they were supposed to meet that day. "Balon, who else do you know that can rise out of the ground? You do remember that we have business to discuss today right?" The youth questioned, trying to jog the Krakens memory.

"What?! I don't have any... Ah, Naruto! Now I remember, we scheduled our deal today." He said, now remembering why this day was important.

"Hai, it's time for you to pay the price for the contract you made all those years ago." Naruto said, flourishing his hand and making a golden paper with glowing red script written onto it appear in his hand. "How does this work exactly?" Greyjoy questioned the Mage, peering at the strange paper.

"Just say this, I Balon Greyjoy consent to payment to my Contractor for his services being completed as required to the contract. That's it and the Contract will take care of the rest." Naruto explained, seeing the King of the Pike start to understand.

"Alright, but once I do this you have to leave immediately. I can't risk any one seeing you here." Naruto nodded, waiting for his old charge to begin.

"I, Balon Greyjoy consent to payment to my Contractor for his services being completed as required to the contract." He said, starting to feel strange, then to feel a tingling sensation come up his throat. Gagging Balon opened his mouth feeling the sensation going to his mouth and out between his teeth. Swirling blue energy came from him as it spun around him quickly picking up speed and continuing to suck out more energy from the man.

Twitching in a silent scream Balon started to age before Naruto's eyes by five years as the energy grew in mass and size, taking away a portion of Balon's life. Then it stopped, suspended in the air, "Come!" Naruto commanded the life force, making it rush to the youth. Speeding to him the energy was absorbed by the Contract as it swirled and coalesced into the symbol of House Greyjoy signaling that the payment received.

Slumping back into his seat the elder of the room felt as if he experienced a few years of life in a accelerated rate. _"By the Drowned God! My head, I feel so.. Tired, so damn tired."_ He thought, rubbing his dark hair now more dominated by grey hairs.

"Now Balon there's the matter of my safe passage to the Free Cities that you will be providing. Here's the gold for the journey as payment." Naruto stated opening up his scroll and letting forth a large amount of gold and jewels onto the floor.

"Lad... This isn't enough for the trip to the cities..." This got Naruto to give the now older Kraken a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean? This is the amount of gold and jewels we agreed on Balon! Are you trying to swindle me?!" He snarled flicking his hand out to his side, covering the limb in small blades of wind chakra.

"No, you see I know who you brought with you. The Bavosi Captain who has stolen from my people for the last seven years and due to his actions... The price has gone up and I'm holding him for drowning." The King of the Pike stated, seeing the young lad narrow his eyes.

"How do I know that you aren't lying that you have him?"

"I believe this will show that I'm not lying." He said throwing a small bag to Naruto. Catching the bag Naruto opened it and pulled out decapitated finger. Looking closely at the skin and opening his senses he felt a familiar energy come from the finger, a horrifying realization came over him as he knew who's energy that came from the ring finger.

Shaking in rage Naruto clutched at the finger giving the Kraken a cold glare. "You would dare, dare to do this to one of my friends?!"

Looking down at him Balon could only close his eyes to avoid the glowing crimson eyes that bore into his soul. "You must understand Naruto, the man must be punished for what he has done to my people. If he isn't punished then I will be held undertake suspicion of growing as soft as the Westeros soil... And lose everything and I can't allow that to happen, not when a new era is upon us."

Growling Naruto sped to Balon materializing in front of him with a Kunai to his throat with eyes burning in outrage. "I know how this works, Balon! But what you seem to forget is that I can kill you where you sit and no one will be the wiser for it since you did such a good job in making all the necessary precautions, this will just look like an assassination of a powerful figure." He ground out, pressing the Kunai deeper into the Krakens neck to emphasize his point.

Swallowing nervously, Balon grasped the sharp end of the knife and started to push against it, cutting his hand as he did so. "If you kill me then the sailor dies, do you want that boy! Do you really want the one chance of freedom for the last of Targaryen's line to be taken?!" He croaked as the Nin pushed the knife harder into his hand, cutting deep into his flesh.

_"He's right.. Without Siris I won't be able to get the children out of Westeros without being noticed. And if that happens they'll be killed. And even if I could get a passage to the Free Cities the crew of the vessel wouldn't be trustworthy and I can't use my eyes to persuade them with the Restrictions placed on me by the Contract!" _He thought, growling in frustration at the situation at hand, pulling back the knife from Balon's failing hand and flicking the blood back onto him.

"Alright then Balon, what more do you want?" Naruto ground out, keeping his emotions controlled... For now.

Wiping off his own blood from his face Balon decided what he wanted. What he has wanted ever since the Northmen took what was his.

"What I want, Sorcerer, is for you to bring me back my son Theon!"

* * *

**That's a wrap you guys! Wooh, well I was able to get this chapter done quicker than I anticipated. Well it seems our resident Mage has a little problem with Krakens, huh? Who is Mako, and why is he coming after the young Uzumaki? How can Jaime cope with the curse that Naruto inflicted onto him? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. With that in mind, have a great day guys, Yami out!**


End file.
